


When Dean shows up and sees you working on your car

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	When Dean shows up and sees you working on your car

“Oh come on! Please not now we’re just a few miles away, don’t give up now!” Your beloved car decided to break down after your little trip for some supplies in town a few miles away from the bunker but by miracle you succeed to restart her so you drive until you’re in the garage. Once you’re in, you get out of the car and carry the bags to the kitchen. Hearing you messing around, Dean joins you in the kitchen.

“Hey you okay there kiddo?”

“Hey Dean! Huh yeah well I’ve to hurry up, my car got a problem I need to fix. Think you can help?”

“Yep, let me help there and I’ll help you with your car.” You smile and finish storing the groceries.

“I’m gonna change and I join you in the garage I’ll be right back.” He nods and walks away. A few minutes later, you walk in the garage with some music on. You take Dean’s tools and pop open the hood of your beloved car. No seeing Dean around yet, you search the problem and finally find it. As you begin to tinker, Dean comes in the garage and stops at the doorframe seeing you, bent over your car with grease all over your tight jeans, he licks his lips and decides to walk towards you, his eyes glued to your ass.

“Hey Dean, can you hold this for me? Shit no- huh yeah hold my hair I don’t have my rubber band. I just need to catch that.”

“Yeah okay, you sure you don’t want my help for anything else? I could do it instead of-“

“Dean come on, I know how to fix my car. Just hold my hair would you or find something to hold them.”

“Fine.” He huffs holding your hair as you reach the bitchy thing that wasn’t supposed to be here.

“Alright.” You get up and turn around only for bumping into Dean’s chest.

“Dude you’re so tall.” You chuckle and look at Dean who’s staring at you.

“Wait, huh you got that…little thing…there…” He lifts your chin and wipes a spot of sludge under your lips with his thumb. Holy shit, is he always so hot? You bite your lower lip as he looks at you, lips parted.

“Y/N I-“

“Dean? Y/N? Are you there?” You chuckle as Dean makes a bitch face at his brother.

“What do ya want Sammy?” He groans looking at you. As Sam sees you two, he clears his throat and turns around.

“I just- yeah, no never mind.”

“See ya later Sam.” He waves his hand as he walks away. Okay this is gonna be awkward… but I mean Dean interested? I didn’t dream he wanted to kiss you and he didn’t drink, well you know what I mean. Damn it, so close to taste these sinful lips… Sam is such a cock block sometimes. And now that sex god is starring at you, lips parted and everything. Just want to kiss these lips just right now. No Y/N pull yourself together, you got work to do.

“Dean?”

“Mmh?”

“Can you start up the car?”

“Huh? Oh huh yeah, be right back.” He starts the engine and all seem to work until it stops.

“Oh come on!”

“Don’t worry sweetheart I think I know what’s going on here.” He walks towards the hood and smile at you before working on your car. Fuck, and now he’s bent over in these tight jeans, damn that’s a fine ass we got here… You lick and bite your lip. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when you hear Dean talking to you, a smirk on his beautiful face.

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N are you there?”

“Mmh?” As he talks to you, you walk towards him unconsciously. He turns fully around to face you and licks his lips. You look at him in the eyes and bite your lower lip.

“I’m sorry you’re just too… disturbing.”

“Am I ?” Fuck don’t. Please don’t do that thing with your lips. Shit. He licks, bites his lower lip and smirks. Oh fuck it. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into you in a heated kiss. He pops the hood close and lifts you up on it.

“Shit Y/N, the things you do to me…” You moan as he presses himself to your core grinding his bulge against you. You kiss a path from the corner of his lips to the shell of his ear and nip at his earlobe.

“And the things I wanna do to you…” You unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans off as far as you can along with his briefs making him escape a throaty moan a you begin to stroke his cock. He buries his head in the crook of your neck and groans.

“Shit, so good…” He removes your tank top and cups your breasts kneading them. You throw your head back and gasp as his palms massage you.

“Dean fuck me.” With that, Dean pulls you off the hood and turns you around.

“Bend over the car for me like a good girl.” You do as he asked and bite your lower lip when he slides your jeans at your ankles and rips off your panties.

“Spread your legs for me, as far as you can baby.” He lets out a growl at the sight, you being bent over your car, your ass in the air, legs spread and your heat dripping with need.

“Fuck Y/N you’re so hot like this, all spread for me.” He places his right hand on your hip digging his fingers into your flesh as with the other, he runs his cock up and down your pussy coating it with your slick before placing himself at your entrance.

“Ready for me sweetheart?”

“Yes oh shit Dean!” He pushes into you all the way in, then, almost all the way out before slamming back into you.

“Fuck. So wet, so perfect.” He rocks into you hard and fast peppering kisses on your shoulder blades and the back of your neck, his left hand on the hood for leverage and his right on your neck.

“Fuck Dean yes!” You repeat his name like a mantra as he fucks you hard maintaining you in place by both his hands on your hips. Your long moans begin to transform themselves into quick cries and gasp or silent screams as the pressure in your belly grows.

“I’m go- I’m gonna come oh my god!” You manage to say between moans. With that, Dean quickens his pace, is it even possible?, and rubs harshly at your clit.

“Oh god Dean yes please don’t stop!” He grunts your name as he rocks his hips into you and finally, your coil snaps letting your orgasm run over every nerve in your body, you cry out his name. A few thrusts later, his pace becomes more and more erratic yet hard and he comes shouting your name as you come again with him.

“Holy shit that was…” You turn around and face him with a smirk on your face.

“Told you, you were so distracting bent over my car trying to repair my babe.”

“Only if I did this sooner… seeing you bent over and all spread for me sweetheart, damn makes me hard again just thinking about it.”

“Well that’s great because tinkering with my car made me dirty, I should go take a shower.” You kiss his lips and nip at his bottom lip. He looks at you wide eyes full of lust as you walk towards the exit of the garage.

“Bring back your ass over there so we can have a round two Winchester.”

“Hell yeah.” He smirks.


End file.
